


It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

by sunflowerspaceman



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspaceman/pseuds/sunflowerspaceman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem I came up with on the fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Hard To Say Goodbye

It's so hard  
To say goodbye,  
To  
Old friends  
New love  
The thrill of the chase  
When all you've been doing,  
Since the dawn of time,  
Is  
Running  
Fighting  
Discovering the basis  
Of all life  
When you've been living  
With quiet rage  
From  
Love  
Loss  
Birth and death, joy and sorrow  
And so...  
It's too hard  
To say goodbye  
So  
Run.  
Run  
You clever boy, and remember.

Remember me.


End file.
